fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Vain (Earth-02)
'Regina '('''Born: '''February 01, 1401), the Evil Queen of the Silver Realm, is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina usurped the Empire and this ultimately led to its collapse. History Early Life Regina and her fraternal twin-brother Rex were born to a poor maker of mirrors and his lovely wife. After the twins birth, their mother, who was secretly a witch, cast a spell to neutralize their unborn magical abilities. In her youth, Regina asked her mother as to why the Queen of the Silver Realm was so beloved and her mother claimed it was because the Queen was beautiful. Wanting to be a queen herself, Regina asked if she were beautiful, but her mother, wanting her daughter to know self-worth, merely asked what Regina thought. A cute girl, Regina was emotionally unstable and, unable to recognize her beauty, entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and became eisoptrophobic. Tamir, June, 1414 As adolescents, Regina and Rex's village was attacked by the forces of a neighboring kingdom. Her father was killed during the skirmish and her mother, wanting to protect her children, had invoked the demon Mephisto for power, which raged out of control before she was finally slain by one of the knights. With their mother's death, Regina and Rex discovered that they had inborn magical abilities. Using his newfound gifts, Rex fled from the village with his sister. When the village was deserted, Regina and Rex returned to hopefully collect some personal effects. Discovering their mother's mystical artifacts, Rex and Regina schooled themselves in sorcery. Narcissistic and headstrong, Regina centered her magics on increasing her allure so as to more easily ensnare the hearts and minds of those around her. The next few years, Regina and Rex wandered central Europe, living off the land. At some point during their training, the two had crafted amulets to act their personal talismans to focus and magnify their power — Rex had crafted himself a crescent moon-like amulet whereas Regina made a black sun. 1419 On their eighteenth birthday, Rex tried to save his sister from her self-loathing and low self-esteem by gifting Regina a quicksilver mirror he found tempering in the pond near their family estate and told her to see herself as he saw her; as the fairest of them all. This mirror was in fact possessed by an oracle's spirit that could speak only the truth and allowed the user to see others through reflective surfaces, but neither sibling was aware of this at the time. Regina discovered the mirror to be enchanted and kept its magical nature largely a secret, afraid her brother would confiscate it from her. Seeing this artifact as her means to attaining power, Regina began studying its uses. Using the magic mirror to gaze upon others unseen, Regina secretly spied on the region's reigning monarchy for weeks. Wishing to seize the kingdom for herself, Regina infiltrated the Silver Realm's castle as the Queen's handmaiden, and had access to both members of the royal family. Regina began her plot by slowly poisoning the good Queen until she died in her sleep, and while the Silver Realm mourned - Regina, with her precarious emotional outlook, became convinced that the King would fall instantly in love with her at first sight. The King's heart was still with his dead wife's, however, and he instead devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits. Thus he spurned Regina's attempts at seduction, and Regina felt humiliated. Thoroughly demoralized, Regina was solaced when her magic looking-glass confirmed her to be the fairest in the land. The flattery of the mirror built Regina’s self-worth, but also swelled her vanity. She became prideful and arrogant. Coveting the throne of Tamir, as it was the wealthiest kingdom in the country, Regina petitioned Lauda to provide her with a love potion so she could make the king fall in love with her. Under the effects of the potion, Wendell agreed to marry her. When she relocated to King Wendell's castle, Regina brought no possessions with her except for her magic mirror. Regina, ever insecure, would frequently consult her magic looking-glass, asking it who the fairest in the land was, and always the looking-glass replied that she was; this would satisfy her for she knew that mirrors spoke the truth. Marrying quickly, Regina had her brother give her away to be married and she became a queen consort of Tamir, though she secretly kept many lovers. Now treasured throughout all of the Hesse, Regina was famed for her incredible beauty, but this made her vain and selfish. Her world became her reflection, and she developed an irrational obsession with remaining the fairest of them all and experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. After Regina's wedding ceremony, her brother encountered Lauda in the woods as he got lost making his way back to their ancestral home. Rex fell deeply in love with Lauda and, at her insistence, he relinquished his lofty title and gave his share of the family's estate to Regina. Regina accepted the lands and used them to expand her kingdom. 1421 Hearing rumors of a monstrous wolf scouring the lands, Regina saw an opportunity to seize the kingdom for herself and convinced her husband to join several other kingdoms in fighting this beast. Failing to kill the Gaffer Wolf, King Wendell died in this righteous war in a faraway land and Regina used the opportunity to tax the people of Tamir heavily in order to locate and purchase other magic mirrors, along with documents and artifacts of ancient alchemy, as well as rare potions and herbs with which to experiment. Establishing private laboratory facilities deep within her castle, Regina began to put her alchemical knowledge to use for personal gain. Although most of his potions' effects proved transitory, Regina discovered an elixir that could retard aging. Drinking it, she embarked on a reign of terror throughout the realm, longing to find a spell to grant herself immortality, expanding her kingdom and establishing five magnificent castles. She succeeded in finding such a spell to grant her eternal life, and discerned the ingredients needed for the spell which included the heart of someone she loved. 1422 Using magic to distract Lauda, Regina attacked her brother in his cottage. His only thought was about protecting his daughters, at that moment, Rex transfered the entirety of his magical powers to protect them from her. Regina killed Rex and used his heart to cast her spell. Her spell was bound to the mystic Black Mirror, granted her eternal life, and made it to where she can never grow old or ugly - so long as she drained the life force of others to replenish her youth and beauty. To prevent Lauda from discovering her involvement in Rex's death, Regina manipulated Lauda into believing a group of rogue bandits that have been terrorizing her kingdom had killed Rex. Lauda quickly killed those who she thought were her husband's murders and then focused her energies on raising her twin daughters, relocating to another part of the Enchanted Forest. After killing her brother, what was left of Regina's goodness compelled her to plant an apple tree at the heart of her castle garden in honor of him. Using magic, this tree blossomed and grew unnaturally lovely and fertile. 1430 About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina made sure Snow White was safe and cared for, but kept her isolated from others; for the select few who did interact with Snow White, Regina pretended her niece was actually the shut-in daughter of her late husband, mainly so as to not repel any potential young male lovers. 1437 When Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, her magic looking-glass said Snow White was now lovelier than her, for Snow White possessed both great physical and spiritual beauty. Regina was enraged at this usurpation and began plotting a way to kill Snow White in a manner that would have none suspecting her involvement. Threatening to kill her royal huntsman, thereby dooming his wife and child to certain death without the means to survive, Regina called for him to drag Snow White away, into the deep, dark forest where many terrible deeds can be concealed. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow White's heart in a box. Snow White pled for her life, and in time the huntsman's heart was moved. Sparing Snow White, the huntsman substituted the heart of a pig to present to Regina and she was none the wiser. When Lauda or anyone else questioned Snow's whereabouts, Regina feigned sadness and claimed that her idiot huntsmam lost her in the woods while she picked flowers; for Lauda in particular, Regina implied heavily that Snow White ran from the huntsman in search of Lauda's cottage. 1438 In time, Regina learned the truth about her adopted daughter from her looking-glass. Regina could not abide this news and killed the huntsman for deceiving her. Knowing if she used magic to kill Snow White Lauda would undoubtedly be able to trace it back to her, Regina cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman, and visited Snow White in her cottage while the dwarfs were away. Crushing Snow White's ribs with a corset, Regina took her leave after Snow White passed out. Learning from her mirror this failed, Regina took advantage of Snow White's hazy memory and revisited her under the same glamour. Tricking Snow White into using a poisoned comb, Regina drugged her. Believing Snow White dead at last, Regina took her leave, but the dwarves arrived in time to remove the comb and, seeing the finery of the comb, beat Snow White under the assumption she pilfered it from amongst their treasures. Driven nearly insane by the mirror's news her niece still lived, Regina cloaked herself in her glamour one last time and gave her amnesiac niece a poisoned apple. Snow took a single bite of the poisoned apple and this time Regina stayed to watch her die, and to be sure, she held Snow White in her arms until she fell into a deep coma. The dwarves on finding Snow White so assumed the worst, and dumped her body at the edge of the forest. By nightfall, Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. When Regina was finally caught by Charming's forces, Regina was forced to wear red-hot iron shoes and dance at Snow White's wedding to Prince Charming. She dropped to the floor and was presumed dead. Her body was buried in an unmarked grave in a swamp nearby. However, Regina spell of immortality kept her alive and she dragged her raw, blistered, useless feet into a swamp nearby. 1439 Regina spent months plotting revenge and recuperating her strength. Learning from her mirrors that Snow White divorced Prince Charming and relocated to her old castle to rule Tamir, Regina became furious. Taking advantage of the castle's secret passageways, Regina infiltrated Tamir's castle and attacked Snow White. When Snow tried to defend herself with a dagger, Regina took it and stabbed Snow. To Regina's dismay, Snow remained unharmed. Lauda emerged and revealed that she used one of Regina's hairs, taken from one of her hair brushes, to create a protection spell that prevented her from harming Snow, Rose Red, or Snow's unborn child in the Homelands. As payment for saving her life years before, Snow White banished Regina forever to live alone with her misery. Deciding if she could not kill Snow White, she would instead take away what she loved most: her unborn child. Under a glamour, Regina infiltrated Snow White's castle and used magic to rapidly speed up her pregnancy. Drugging the princess with an apple to ease her birthing pains, Regina stole Snow's newborn daughter and claimed the child was stillborn to an intoxicated Snow White. Sensing the great magical power the child possessed, Regina decides to steal the baby's powers for herself to break Lauda's spell over Snow White. Before she could take her great-niece's power, Lauda stopped her. As a result, a spiteful Regina threw the baby through one of her mirrors to kill it. Ready to die, Lauda instead sentenced Regina to live out the rest of her days in a doorless and windowless tower, spelled to keep Regina imprisoned within. So Regina could watch herself grow old as punishment for harming her daughter and killing her granddaughter for the sake of beauty, Lauda put the Black Mirror in the tower, oblivious it was actually the source of Regina's life. Unknown to both Regina and Lauda, Snow White's newborn daughter survived the trip through the mirror and ended up in a small village within the Hesse. 1439 — 2010 Over the next five centuries, the spell that granted Regina eternal life prevented her from dying of old age. But as she could not consume other's life force, her body deteriorated. Eventually, she became so wizened as to be senseless and immobile. Her youthful appearance and consciousness now only existed in her mirror as an illusion and nothing more. 2010 With the use of her crow familiars, she abducted the woodsman and used magic to steal his heart, placing him under her command. Using him to abduct several maidens, Regina drained them of their life force and used their deaths in a ritual to shatter Lauda's spell. 2011 Now freed, Regina quickly reacquainted herself with the world and made her way to the Mundy Realm. When Regina learned that Snow White was not only alive but merrily wed to Bigby Wolf, her fury was limitless. Demented with rage, she watched Snow White from afar and retook possession of her magic looking-glass. Her plans for revenge were invigorated when Regina decided to abduct twelve maidens of Fabletown so she could absorb their life force, a sorcerous act that would make her a goddess in fact as well as name. When Mister Dark shows up at the Farm looking for the other Fables, she offers to reveal their location for two things: to become immortal and for Snow White's heart. Mister Dark agrees to both conditions, and the two depart together. 2012 Regina resided at Castle Dark in the Dark Lands while Rumplestiltskin procured the Fable maidens for her. Over the next several weeks, Rumplestiltskin captured six Fables: Gerda, Gretel, Nerissa, Little Red Riding Hood, Alice Liddle, and Rapunzel. However, Rumplestiltskin is killed by Mr. North, the North Wind, before his deal is fulfilled. Taking control over his castle and servants, including Prince Brandish (known only as Werian Holt), Regina sent covert espionage agents to detain and capture the remaining maidens. During her tenor in claiming castle dark, Regina unintentionally assumed the role of the Dark One and the powers of the Greater Power of which Rumplestiltskin embodied slowly flowed into her. April — August Her agents succeed in capturing Briar Rose, Cinderella, and Beauty. Regina cloaked herself in the guise of Lauda and captured Odette Swan, who was in fact the long-lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Regina cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman and poisons Snow White with an apple martini. Afterwards, she captures Rose Red by posing as her deceased lover, Boy Blue. During a blood moon, Regina used the full power of concentrated moonlight siphoned through a mystical field, to steal the collective life force of the maidens. Before Regina could complete her spell, Prince Brandish, wanting to save Snow White, shattered the Black Mirror, killing Regina as well. Category:Earth-02